Debris, for example, dust or dirt, when present in or around nozzles of a printhead can cause ink drops ejected from the nozzle to be misdirected or have inconsistencies in drop size or drop shape which may result in reduced print quality. Various techniques for removing debris located in or around the nozzles of a printhead are known and include, for example, utilizing a cleaning fluid and/or a mechanical cleaning assembly to clean the nozzles of the printhead.